riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Gry i Zabawy/@comment-26266501-20150920152859/@comment-25589036-20150926155332
Tak dla przypomnienia XD Dawno, dawno temu, w współczesnej Polsce spotkali się Annabeth i Percy.I mieli zbyt mało kasy na kupno domu, więc gnieździli sie w malutkim wynajmowanym mieszkanku z dwójką dzieci. Ann opiekowała sie tymi szkrabami, a Percy codziennie chodził do pracy. Z zawodu był ratownikiem na basenie.Pewnego dnia, 20 września 2015 roku postanowili sobie pójść na wycieczkę do aquaparku.Razem z Annabeth stwierdzili, ze najwyższa pora nauczyć ich 6 letniego syna Damiana pływać. Podczas gdy Percy uczył syna Ann zajmowała się 3 letnią córeczką w brodziku.I nagle pojawił się lew nemejski!!Który chciał zostać ich kotełem, Percy się zgodził, lecz Annabeth...miała pewne wątpliwości. -Kotecek, kotecek! Ja chce kotecka- zawołała ich córeczka Agatka -Słońce, co robimy? -spytał Percy Ann - Hmmm... Topimy lwa w basenie, porzucamy jego zwłoki w lesie i wmawiamy dzieciom że to tylko dziwny sen? - Zła odpowiedź! Biezemy kotecka! - zawołał Percy i skoczył na główkę do brodzika Ich nowy kotecek zaczął łasić się do Ann - Idź odemnie ty przeklęty sierściuchu! - On się nazywa Nene! - powiedział ich syn, który za Percym wskoczył na główkę do brodzika… - Nazwałeś tego ,,kotecka" Nene? - zapytała się Ann. - Tak, Nene!! - powiedziała ich córka, która poszła w ślad za tatą i bratem... - Percy możemy pogadać na osobności? - zapytała Ann Percy'ego. -Eeee... a w jakiej sprawie? - pyta Percy. -Chodź tu, ale już! - mówi Ann przez zaciśnięte zęby… Percy choć jest bardzo odważny i pokonał już wiele potworów zwasze boi się Ann gdy ta mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby... To nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Poszedł więc z nią pod ścianę. - Wiesz co kochanie... Nie wiem czy powinniśmy zostawiać tak dzieci same, no wiesz to nie jest do końca bezpieczne... - Percy... - No ale kochanie, przecież tobie na niczym nie zależy tak jak na bezpieczeństwie dzieci. -Percy... -Nie żeby coś, ale Agatka robi cos dziwnego, może ja zobaczę co... -PERCY! - powiedziała bardzo stanowczym tonem Ann i przetrzymała go za kompielówki - O... co... chodzi? - Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - Tak kochanie? - Jestem w ciąży... -Ale jak? Przecież przez ostatni miesiąc prawie wogóle nie było mnie w domu... - No właśnie w tym problem... Bo ja… W tym momencie Percy i Ann usłyszeli krzyk swoich dzieci i zobaczyli, jak wdzierają się potwory! Percy jak zwykle mając swój długopis wyciąga go i zaczyna zabijać je po kolei, a Ann poszła bronić dzieci które odziwo nie płakały i się nie bały potworów, ale za spokojem patrząc jak rodzice ratują im życie. Nene skacze, je, zabija potwory, a gdy zostaje ostatni, próbuję uciec, ale Percy go dogania, i powala na ziemię gdy nagle potwór krzyczy: MYŚLISZ ŻE UDAŁO CI SIĘ POKONAĆ GAJE I KRONOSA, TAK?! TO SIĘ GŁĘBOKO MYLISZ! HAHAHAHAHA!! I znika… -Co? Znowu? Czy oni nigdy nie dadzą mi spokoju?-krzyknął Percy. -To potwory, debilu!- krzyknęła Annabeth- One nigdy nie dadzą nam spokoju. -No dobra. A wracając do tematu ciąży... -Percy, uważaj!- krzyknęła Ann. -CO?! -POTWÓR! -JAKI?! -DUŻY! -Cy to jest kolejny kotecek?- spytała Agatka. - A masz parszywcu!!!! - wrzasnął Grover, który pojawił się znikąd i zabił potwora - Dzięki chłopie - powiedział Percy - gdyby nie ty już było by po mnie - Nie ma sprawy... Zabijanie minotaurów to dla mnie przyjemność... - A teraz cię przepraszam. -powiedział syn Posejdona i podszedł do Ann- kochanie, o czym chcesz mi powiedzieć? - No bo... ja... jak ciebie... to... -rozpłakała się dziewczyna (a właściwie kobieta) - Nie bój sie, wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem przy tobie cokolwiek by się stało. Kocham cię, nie płacz. -Ale... Percy... Ja Cię zdradziłam... -Nie martw się, wszystko będzie... CO?!- zawołał nagle zaskoczony Percy.-Zdradziłam Cię... Jestem w ciąży...- Ann się rozpłakała. -Chłopiec, czy dziewczynka?- wtrącił się Grover. -Ale... Z kim mnie zdradziłaś? -Ja... Zdradziłam Cię z... -z... Kronosem! -CO?! - No bo on mnie zwiódł... Jest teraz w ciele Oktawiana. nie wiedziałam. Było mi brak kogoś przy mnie, ciebie ciąglę nie było. Byłam jakby zahipnotyzowana, Percy wybacz mi! Proszę! Gdy wychodził tamtego dnia z naszego mieszkania usłyszałam jego śmiech, dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam co zrobiłam i co najgorsze... z kim. Błagam Percy, błagam. - No no no... - wtrącił Grover - widze, że nie tylko ja mam rogi... - Ale ten potwór powiedział coś takiego: "MYŚLISZ ŻE UDAŁO CI SIĘ POKONAĆ GAJE I KRONOSA, TAK?! TO SIĘ GŁĘBOKO MYLISZ! HAHAHAHAHA!!". Czy myślisz, że Kronos może tak łatwo powstać. - Obawiam się, że nie, chyba że... - nie dokończyła Ann - To dziecko będzię... - dopowiedział Percy - Parówką! - wrzasnął Grover - Nie idioto! Następcą Kronosa... - stwierdził Percy - Kim jest Kronos? Koteckiem wujka Grovera? - spytała Agatka -Nie, kochana to twój bardzo zły... pradziadek, który chce przejąć władze nad światem -Jedziemy do niego? -Córeczko, to on do nas przyjedzie -Oh, Oh... A czy to jest jeden z tych dziadków, z którymi spotykacie się, gdy myślicie że śpimy? - zapytała Agatka z zapałem godnym trzyletniej dziewczynki -Nie... To ten, którego musieliśmy zniszczyć... A ty i tak nie powinnaś się w to mieszać! -Tata ma racje, idź już spać- Wtrąciła Annabeth - Ale mamo, jesteśmy na basenie - powiedział Damian - Przepaszam, jestem zdenerwowana... wracamy do domu. - Mam0! ja chcę jeszcze poskakać do brodzika na główkę - zaprotestował syn - Mama ma rację, wracamy do domu. A właściwie rodzice zostaną, a ja was zabiorę do siebie, co wy na to? - zapytał Grover - Tak! Do wujka do domu! Hurra! - ucieszyła się Agatka -Grover, naprawde chcesz ich zabrać do obozowego lasu?- Percy nie dowierzał -Nie mówiłem ci, że kupiłem mieszkanie? -Nie - Gover, gdzie ty tak w ogóle mieszkasz? -Ja? W najniebezpieczniejszej części lasu otaczającego Obóz Herosów, gdzie... - Temu panu już dziękujemy! - stwierdziła Annabeth, próbując dodzwonić się dodzwonić do któregoś ze znajomych. Zadzwoniła do… Thalii, aby ta zaopiekowała aię Agatą i nauczyła ją strzelać z łuku Ann od urodzenia wiedziała, że Agatka jest bardzo niezależna i szybko się uczy. Domyślała się, że ta któregoś dnia dołaczy do Łowczyń. Trening dobrze jet zacząć jak najszybiej.Natomiast Damian poszedł jednak z Groverem. Po kilku wymienionych zdaniach rodzice chłopca postanowili, że dobrze bedzie jeśli zacznie się hartować. A Grover się poprawił i wyszkolił, a przede wszystkim był starszy, więc twierdzili, że ich syn bedzie z nim bezpieczny.A tymczasem Percy z Ann poszli do baru. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz się upić... - powiedziała Ann do Percigo - A co innego pozostało mi zrobić? - Musimy coś zrobi z tym dzieckiem. Ono nie powinno sie narodzić... - Co państwo zamawiają? Jakiś drink czy czysta? - zapytała kelnerka. - Rachel? -poznała dziewczynę Ann - Co ty tu robisz? - Dorabiam sobie. Wyrocznia ostatnio nic nie mówi, więc nie mam co robić... A co? - Nic, tak tylko pytam… -Nie no, spoko tylko... Kiedy do łowów dołączy dziecina Zginie całego świata kraina Na wiki zapadnie chaos A z ziemi zniknie we(ł)na -Rachel!- zawołał Percy.- Czy to była przepowiednia? Mówiłaś, że wyrocznia nic nie mówi! -Najwyraźniej się pomyliłam- Rachel potarła sobie skronie. -Nieważne- oznajmiła Annabeth.- Później pomyślimy nad tą przepowiednią, ale chyba wiemy jedno: Agatka nie powinna dołączyć do Łowczyń. -Jestem tego samego zdania- powiedział Percy.- To co teraz robimy? -No... Przydałoby się coś zrobić z tym dzieckiem. Ono się nie może narodzić. -Z tym też się zgadzam. Czyli jedziemy do szpitala? -A niby gdzie mamy usunąć to głupie dziecko? -W szpitalu. -No właśnie. Czy Ty się za bardzo nie upiłeś? -Nie wiem- odparł ze skruchą Percy.- To jedziemy do tego szpitala? Percy i Annabeth spokojnym krokiem wyszli z baru. Udali się do samochodu. Pierwsze minuty drogi mięły w spokojnej ciszy. Nagle znikąd przed pojazdem pojawił się... ...Tyson! - Bracie! - O co chodzi Tysonie? - zapytał Percy - Nie uwierzysz co się wczoraj stało... Szedłem sobie spokojnie chodnikiem i nagle zaatakowały mnie potwory! Mam wrażenie, że dzieje się coś dziwnego... - Tak, już to odkryliśmy. Wsiadaj do auta, opowiemy ci po drodze. - Percy... - powiedziała Ann - Tak złotko? - Nie wydaje mi się aby to był dobry pomysł - powiedziała i spojrzała na ich Fiata 126p potocznie nazywanego Maluchem. - No tak... To może spotkamy się koło szpitala? - Dobra bracie ;) Kiedy Percy i Annabeth wysiedli przed szpitalem, czekał tam już na nich Tyson. -To o co chodzi, bracie? -No... Mamy mały problem. Musimy usunąć dziecko i dlatego tu przyjechaliśmy. -Kolejne dziecko?! Może się nazywać Tęczuś? Proszę! Na cześć Tęczusia! -Tyson...-odezwała się Ann.- My musimy usunąć to dziecko. Cyklop posmutniał. -Dlaczego musicie usunąć Tęczusia? -Bo... Jego ojcem jest Kronos… -Nie tak nie można! - krzyknął Tyson i mocno walnął Ann w brzuch. Wtedy dziecko wyleciało buzią -Nazywać się będziesz Kartofelka! Już wujek Tyrynkiewicz i ja zaopkieujemy się tobą. Tyson pochwycił dziecko, które jakimś cudem zdążyło rozwinąć się w pełni w 2 miesiące. Ann i Percy uciekli. Nie chcieli mieć z nimi już nic wspólnego. Pobiegli po swoje dzieci i natychmiast popędzili na lotnisko. Mieli już dość mieszkania w Polsce. Wyemigrowali więc na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Dla niepoznaki zmienili imiona swoich dzieci na Jochn i Sara. Myśleli, że tam nie dopadnie ich zło, jednak się przeliczyli. Było słoneczne popołudnie. Sara (Agatka) miała 9 urodziny. Nie był to jednak dobry dzień dla rodziny Jacksonów... Jedli tort gdy nagle...Przyszła Gaia...Sara i John się przestraszyli i schowali się pod stół, natomiast Percy i Annabeth wyjęli swoje narzędzia do zabijania i zaczęli nimi przedziurawiać Matkę Ziemię. Chwilę później ktoś zapukał do drzwi.Do środka wszedł Oktawian. No dobra, nie Oktawian, tylko Kronos w ciele Oktawiana, z dzieckiem na rękach. - Jak nas znaleźliście?! - krzyknął Percy - Ach, herosi... tacy mali i głupiucty... My od początku wiedzieliśmy gdzie jesteście. Musieliśmy tylko przybrać na sile. No i nasz ukochany synek musiał trochę podrosnąć. - To nie jest mój syn! - wrzasnęła stanowczo Annabeth - Ależ, gdyby nie ty kochana nie było by go tutaj... Demos... Mój mały Demos - A nie Tęczuś? - zapytał Percy - NIE! TO JEST DEMOS!!! NIE ŻADEN TĘCZUŚ! - napadł na półboga Kronos - A co stało się z Tysonem? - Powiedzmy, że go usunąłem... - GIŃ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - wykrzyknął Percy i wraz z Annabeth rzucił się na Oktawiana Nagle...do pokoju wszedł Nico di Angelo. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. -Ej! Co wy robicie w moim domu?! -Eee... Nico... To jest Twój dom?- spytał się Percy. -No a kogo niby? Nie wpuszczałem tutaj was, tak samo jak nie wpuszczałem tutaj Oktawiana, który nie powinien żyć! Tak na marginesie, to dlaczego on żyje? - Nico, przez ponad 6 lat! Ten dom był wystawiony na sprzedaż! - powiedział zdziwiony Percy - Eh... Śmiertelnicy... No nieważne. - dał już spokój Nico - A teraz pomożesz nam pozbyć się tych gnid? - No ok... I wtedy z nieba spadł… LEON VALDEZ! Wraz z Piper i Jasonem! - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Valedz - A nic, zabijamy Kronosa i jego dziecko, dołaczycie? - Z przyjemnością... -W takim razie... ŚMIERĆ KRONOSOWI!- wrzasnął Leo, zapłonął ogniem i zaszarżował na Kronosa. -Leo, tylko dlaczego to jest Oktawian?- zdziwiła się Piper. Chłopak się zatrzymał. -Faktycznie. -Też się nad tym zastanawiam- odezwał się Nico.- Przecież wystrzeliłem go w niebo. Zapadła cisza… - Ja, Kronos, przejąłem jego ciało zanim się rozwaliło... I należy ono tylko do mnie bo sam Oktawian już nie żyje. Na szczęście, bo nie zniósłbym jego pomysłów i jego sposobu zachowywania się... ...więc przejąłem jego ciało, aczkolwiek go nienawidzę. :D A teraz drzyjcie przede mną, bo oto powstałam i mam zamiar jako pierwszego zgładzić Percy'ego Jacksona! Światem wstrząsnął grzmot. Nagle usłyszeli głos - Może i Percy jest synem mojego brata i niezbyt go lubię nie pozwolę na takie straszenie go... Hero daj sobie już spokój, pozwól młodym żyć spokojnie... - powiedział Zeus - Jak zwykle wszystko zepsułeś! Eh... - powiedział lekko wkórzony Kronoso-Oktwian i pstryknął palcami. Natychmias zamienił się w Herę, a Gaja i dziecko zniknęły... - Ale... Przevierz to dziecko... Czy ja z tobą? - wydukała Ann - FUJ!!!! - wrzasnął Leo, który z wrażenia wybuchł płomieniami - Nie, to nie tak... To wszystko była wasza wyobraźnia.... Miał być taki fajny żart, ale mój mąż jak zwykle wszystko posuł... - Ładny mi żart... Hahaha, ale się uśmiałem. Przynajmniej już pamiętam czemu cię nie lubimy Hero- powiedział Percy GIŃCIE- wrzasnęła Hera. -Eee... A dlaczego?- niezbyt mądrze spytał Percy. Hera prychnęła. -Bo JA tak chcę. Jesteście tylko bandą nędznych półbogów, a JA jestem najważniejszą boginią. No? Komu tutaj należy się prawdziwy szacunek? No chyba nie wam. -Dobra, dobra, daruj sobie- powiedział Leo.- Gadasz jak Nike, albo, gorzej, jak Chione- na dźwięk tego imienia wszyscy, łącznie z Zeusem i Herą się wzdrygnęli. NIe przypominaj mi o niej, prosze... - warkneła Hera... - Och, dlaczego? Czyżby "wielka królowa Olimpu" bała się pomniejszej bogini? -zapytała drwiąco Ann. Jak śmiesz! - krzykneła Hera. Poźniej zesłała krowę która spadła z nieba na Ann, ale Percy w porę ją odciągnął - Tylko na tyle cię stać, pseudo królowo? - zapytała Ann Druga krowa zleciała z nieba -Annabeth, co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął Percy - Spokojnie kochany wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Wystarczy, że...zadzwonimy po diabła. - powiedziała po czym wyjęła banana i zadzwoniła pod 66666666 Chwilę później pojawił się Mrs. Diabeł. Czyli Hades z różkami na głowie. - Ann zwariowałaś? Dzwonisz przez banana? - zapytł Leo - Halo, tak... Mhm. Dobar, ok - powiedziała do "słuchawki" - O tak! Ona już zwariowała... Teraz pora na was! - wrzasnęła Hera W tym monencie Piper zauważyła mrugnięcie Ann. Zrozumiała, że musi udawać razem z nią. Szturchnęła Jasona i zaczęła udawać obłęd. - Leo, pięknym jesteś kotem... Chcesz przysmak? - Piper co ty gadasz? - zapytał syn Hefajstosa W tym momencie mała Agatka jadła suknie Hery… "Sprytne dziecko, moja krew" pomyślała Annabeth. "Gorzej jeśli syn odziedziczył "dar" domyślania się po ojcu..."